In My Shoes
by pandorabox82
Summary: Penelope always knew that there was something about shoes that piqued Rossi's attention. And given the change, she'll see just how far it goes...


She had noticed it first with Erin. Though Dave had always gazed at her with fond affection, when he thought no one was looking, he was always looking at her feet. And those glances were hot enough to tell her that whatever happened behind closed doors definitely included something distinctively kinky. And that had made her regard Erin in a warmer light as well, since anyone who had such a naughty streak in them definitely was a good egg in her book.

It had taken a few years for him to move past his sorrow for Erin, and she had respected that, since it was hard to get over losing another great love, especially in so tragic a manner as Erin's murder had been. But somewhere in the last few months, she had begun to notice his eyes watching her, and she had started to return the looks, smiling at him a little more widely, lingering around his office when she knew that he would be there late at night. It hadn't taken long for him to start bringing her coffee in the morning, and making certain she was eating right when the team was home.

And so, it had seemed like a thoroughly good idea to start wearing more elaborate shoes to work, ones that specifically showed off her feet. Dave had taken notice of that, and started to make more overt gestures towards her. Leading up to this evening, and his invitation to head out for drinks after closing a particularly nasty case. Penelope hadn't hesitated to agree, wanting to see where things would lead, and just how far they would go with a few drinks under their belts.

Powering down her system, Penelope pulled her mirror out of her purse and checked her makeup, wanting to look perfect for him. Smoothing her hair a little, she pushed away from her desk and stood up, shaking her hips a little to loosen herself up after a day spent at her desk. A last-minute case of nerves caused her to recheck her makeup, even though she knew she looked fine, and she tried to take a few deep breaths as she stared at her reflection. "Erin, I hope wherever you are, you'll give me your blessing," she whispered, smiling sadly into her mirror. A warm brush of air against her face had her convinced that Erin had heard her words, and she felt a little more confident as she walked out the door and headed to Dave's office.

The door was open a little, and she pushed it inwards as she stepped into the doorway, gazing at his white hair and the way the light haloed his head as he bent over some paperwork. Clearing her throat a little, Penelope smiled as he looked up at her, a smirk on his lips. "Is it that late already?" he asked as he closed the file. She nodded and entered the office at the crook of his finger. "You look ravishing."

"I try," she said, hoping the titter that tickled her throat hadn't colored her words.

"There is no try about you, Kitten," he purred as he got up from his desk, slipping his phone into his pocket as he came around to her side. "I'd offer you my arm, but there are still proprieties that we need to observe. Erin, well, she would never bring it into the workplace."

"I completely understand," she murmured as they went over to the elevators. Dave pressed the down button, and while they waited, she watched him, taking in just how much he had changed in a short period of time. But then, she had, too. There had been so many tragedies that had touched their team, and while she had lost colleagues, he had lost a lover and a best friend. As they stepped inside the car, she turned to him and reached out for his hand, clasping it tightly. "I miss them, too."

He nodded before drifting closer to her, the late hour leaving them alone in the elevator. She drew in a long breath, expecting him to kiss her despite everything he had said, but instead, he pulled her into a tight hug, his hands roving up and down her back as their breaths synced. "There are times when it just gets to me. Would you mind terribly if we just went back to my house and had our drinks?"

"That's fine," she quickly replied, almost knowing what that would mean for her. She didn't really mind the increased likelihood of ending up in his bed. "I can just leave my car here overnight?"

He nodded and let go of her, stepping aside a little as the doors opened up on the ground floor. Again, there weren't too many people milling about, and she let out a deep breath of relief as she followed after Dave, finding it hard to keep up with him in her sky-high heels. He glanced back and she waggled her fingers at him, letting him know that she was okay and would be with him shortly. Dave shook his head a little as he paused, waiting for her to catch up. "I could watch that forever," he said lowly, and she smirked a little as she nodded, holding out her leg towards him.

"These always make my hips sway so nicely. Derek couldn't keep his eyes off me when I wore them. And they do make my ass look incredible." He almost growled at those words, and she giggled softly as they started towards his vehicle once more. He helped her up into the SUV, and taking advantage of the absence of people, he ran his hand down her leg until he was caressing her foot. Penelope let out a sigh as she allowed him to slip off her shoe and then gently massage the foot. "I do not want this to happen in your car, Dave," she said as she gently drew her foot out of his hands.

"Yes," he murmured as he closed the door and went over to the driver's side. The drive over to his place seemed full of unspoken desires, and Penelope fiddled with the buttons on her blouse, slipping the first two from their holes and pulling the halves of it apart to try and release some of the heat that was filling her body. Dave kept stealing glances at her, each one seeming to fill her with a brighter longing, until the moment he pulled into his garage and she felt like an incandescent ball of light and heat. "What's your pleasure?"

"Pardon?" she asked as she took hold of his hand and let him guide her inside.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Oh! Gin and tonic?" she asked, trying to feel a bit more sophisticated. He smiled and nodded before disappearing into the house. Penelope drifted after him, taking in the opulence of her surroundings. "This is gorgeous," she breathed out as she stepped into the study, having never been in there before.

He nodded as he motioned towards the low settee. Penelope just raised an eyebrow as she went over to it, sinking down and fluffing out her skirt. "This is my refuge when things get a little too much. That seems to happen a lot more these days."

"We have seen quite a bit of trauma," she replied as she took the glass from his hand, sipping at it as she watched him sit down next to her, a similar glass in his hands. Without being asked, she turned her body a little and lifted her feet into his lap, allowing him to slip off her shoes and start to massage her feet. A few low gasps slipped from her lips at the touches, and Penelope squirmed a little in her seat as she took a larger sip from her glass, the burn of alcohol doing little to quench the growing fire in her belly. "Yes," she hissed out, setting the glass onto the coffee table in front of her as she arched her back, her hands roaming up and down her body as Dave continued to focus on her feet.

"You're certain you're okay with this?" he murmured as he lifted her leg up to rest on his chest, nuzzling his cheek against the ball of it. She nodded jerkily, giving him a small smile as she tugged her skirt up her body before unbuttoning the rest of her blouse. Penelope's eyes closed and she bit her lip a little as Dave's hands slipped up her legs and started to roll her thigh highs down, his fingers tickling her skin. Once her feet were bare, he was bringing one up to his face, rubbing against it. The softness of his beard tickled her sole, and she giggled a little before whimpering as he began to kiss her foot.

Penelope had never had her feet worshipped in such a manner, and she gave herself over to the pleasure he was trying to bring her, knowing that he had her best interests at heart. The orgasm that stole over her happened so quickly, and her back bowed up off the sofa as she felt the waves of pleasure sweep over her body. "That was nice," she panted out as she flopped back onto the cushions, staring up at the ceiling.

"There's more where that comes from, Kitten. If you're up for a marathon this evening, that is."

"Try me," she said, looking up and meeting his gaze, returning his smirk with a cheeky grin of her own. "And who knows, maybe I'll win this little marathon." Winking, she got to her feet and sashayed towards the door, trying to keep her legs from shaking so much. Penelope heard him get to his feet and join her, and she grinned as he wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her up to his room, ready to see where the rest of this evening would lead.


End file.
